


A Fractured Arrow Through the Heart

by Lasha



Category: Cupid (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasha/pseuds/Lasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the God of Love falls for a mortal? (Trevor/Claire)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fractured Arrow Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to S., my beta.  
> For all those Cupid fans (like me) out there!  
> Written for seawench

 

 

"Celestial Cupid, her famed son, advanced, Holds his dear Psyche sweet entranced, After her wandering labours long, Till free consent the gods among Make her his eternal bride; And from her fair unspotted side Two blissful twins are to be born, Youth and Joy; so Jove hath sworn." \--Comus, John Milton

* * * * * * *

Once upon a time, in a windy city, there lived a mortal woman known as Psyche. That wasn't her real name, of course. No, her chosen name was Doctor Claire Allen. 

Psyche was at the peak of her profession. She was famous and regaled through the land for her works, but alas, unlucky in love. 

Then, a god named Cupid entered her life...and her world was never the same again. This is their tale...

* * * * * 

Claire Allen sat quietly in her office reviewing her latest notes on the patients under her care. She quickly looked through the files laying on her desk. Robert Cunningham. Trey Parker. Trevor Hale.

Trevor. 

Just the thought of Trevor brought a smile to her face.

In the two years since Trevor had busted into her life, Claire had seen him go from a boisterous patient in the psych ward to a semi-respectable bartender, who in his free time thought he was the Greek god Cupid. No, Trevor's delusions of playing matchmaker hadn't stopped in the two years she'd been treating him, but in the past month they had calmed down. Well, calmed down for Trevor.

Now he was only matchmaking couples intermittently, mostly on weekends and for "special events." Trevor had stated on more than one occasion that with only one couple left to get together to reach his goal, he could choose to be picky. After all, once he'd reached a hundred couples, he'd be going back to Mount Olympus and immortality. So the last pairing had to be extraordinary - a match that would put him back in the good graces of his father, Mars, and would make his mother Venus weep at its beauty - Trevor's words, not hers.

But it was this last match that Claire was most worried about. Because over the years, as Trevor had gotten closer and closer to his self-imposed and delusional goal, she'd often wondered what would happen the day Trevor realized he had no more couples to match. How would his carefully constructed world continue to evolve when he didn't return to Olympus and get his powers back? 

What would happen to Trevor Hale when Cupid realized he was just a mere mortal? 

Would he fall apart like Robert Cunningham, aka Don Quixote, and have to be hospitalized? Or would he finally snap out of his dreamworld and rejoin society as a slightly eccentric, but sane man?

It was this thought that was keeping Claire in her office tonight even though her nice, warm bed was calling her name.

Trevor, the bane of her existence. Trevor, her best-selling, book-in-the-making or career-ending patient.

It all came down to Trevor. Without knowing how or why, Trevor had become the center of her universe, and pretty soon he would be gone. 

What was she going to do then?

* * * * * * *

Trevor, on the other hand, had no such worries. He had a plan and was taking steps to see it come to fruition. He had already decided who his last match would be. You see, he was going to find Claire's true love. 

It seemed only fitting to him that the woman who had refused to allow other doctors to lock him up in the loony bin would get this gift as his last act on Earth. It would be the ultimate reward for all his hard work the past two years after being banished from Mount Olympus and being forced to live among mortals. He'd find Claire a mate and, in the end, finally get her to recognize that he was the God of Love. 

Two birds with one stone. He was a genius.

Truly, it was going to be like taking candy from a baby. And although he thought at one point he had already found Claire's true love, the relationship with Alex had fizzled out after the other man had moved to New York. But this time he'd make sure the guy was perfect for Claire. A certifiable love match that would make Cupid a legend - on Earth and in the heavens.

Claire wouldn't know what hit her. Then it would be good-bye Chicago and hello young, nubile nymphs. 

* * * * * * *

It didn't quite work out that way. What neither one of them planned was that they'd fall for each other. 

Claire was so busy worrying about Trevor's supposed fragile mental health that she failed to appreciate all the men Trevor was throwing at her feet. Trevor, so busy at trying to get Claire to fall in love with the men he was introducing her to, failed to see that Claire only had eyes for one man - and that was him. Because somehow along their crazy journey, Claire had fallen in love, and not with anyone Trevor had set her up with. Claire was in love, alright, and with a man whose name was Trevor.

Or Cupid. 

They never did agree on that.

* * * * * * *

Three years later, Trevor was still in Chicago. He didn't live with Champ any longer. Champ had been match number 98 and was living happily in their former apartment with Tina, the pretty brunette from Claire's singles group. No, Doctor Claire Hale nee Allen and Trevor had moved into a four-bedroom house in the suburbs of Chicago, a train ride away from Claire's practice and Taggerty's. Trevor managed the place now.

Trevor's feared mental breakdown never happened after the hundredth match. One minute he was yelling at Claire to wake up and jump on the "hot man meat" he was offering her, an analogy for all the suitors he was sending her way, the next thing he knew they were kissing. A few moments later, they were naked and rolling around in the foyer of her townhouse. 

That day Trevor learned that sex was awesome - and sex with Claire? Now that was throw your back out, make your toes curl up, pass out perfect. They spent that whole weekend exploring the many different ways to do the horizontal mambo all over every available surface of her home. Trevor thought he'd found a new religion.

A week later, Claire turned over Trevor's case to a trusted colleague, as she couldn't be impartial about his treatment any longer. Because in the end, what did it matter if people thought Trevor was crazy or not, Cupid or not? Claire loved Trevor, and Trevor loved her. 

* * * * *

So, what's the moral of this story? True love may just be right in front of you, hiding, waiting for you to wake up and see its full potential. 

In as much as most fairy tales have happy endings, I will tell you fair reader, the seemingly mismatched pair of Claire and Trevor got theirs. Moreover, some will say that Cupid must have been sad never to return home, but he would disagree most heatedly. After all, why bother to go back to paradise when he'd found heaven here on Earth? 

And finally, we cannot forget about the beautiful Psyche in this tale. Psyche published another best seller, "One Hundred Ways to Drive Your Man Insane in Bed and Out" and was lauded across the land for her wit and wisdom. But in the end, her greatest gift to humanity was the birth of her daughter. For it was Bliss that soothed Cupid's wayward soul and made his heart sing with love forever on end.

* * * * *

The author acknowledges Elle Triedman, writer of the Cupid episode, A Truly Fractured Fairy Tale, as the inspiration behind this story.

 


End file.
